Cherished Ties
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: Sequel to The Missing Files. Now that they have given birth to their first pups, a daughter and son, Inu & Kag realize their ties to friends and their pups are everything. R&R Rated for later on.
1. Cherished Ties

**~~Cherished Ties~~~**

**Here's the long-awaited sequal to The Missing Files! I have to thank mangamichelle12 and Adam, for giving me the idea to put up a sequel for it. Hope you all enjoy reading it as I have writing it!**

**Summary: Now that they have given birth to their first pups, a daughter and son, Inu & Kag realize their ties to friends and their pups is everything. R&R Rated for later on.**

**A/N: I do not own anything except for the names of the children of Inuyasha© and Kagome's and Sango and Miroku's. =D Also, I will mark Lemons where they are, so you can feel free to skip over that. =/**

**Chapter One: Cherished Ties**

**Seven Months later**

Kagome and Sango sat by a small stream, waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha to return from the nearby village with word on demons or any troubles. Kagome sighed and bounced her seven month old daughter, Kaiya on her lap while her tail gave her son, Atsuko, entertainment. So many demons have come out of hiding when Naraku died. It's hard enough raising Kaiya and Atsuko with so much danger around, but I suppose nothing can be done to change that. At least Inuyasha is willing to defeat the demons. She dug into her kimono for the blanket Sango gave her to allow her to feed her pups without Inuyasha having a fit. When she opened one side, Atsuko began crying softly, signaling he was hungry too. Kagome giggled softly and moved him to her front, Sango aiding her to cover both of them up as they latched on to her nipple to begin feeding. "Geez, you two. Slow down." She said, giggling softly.

Sango smiled and gave into a small chuckle herself. "They seem to tell when the other is hungry. That can be useful." She said as she lay back down on the grass, a tiny bump showed only when she laid on her back. Sango was expecting a child too, although she has not told Miroku about it and Kagome figured Inuyasha knew, due to his own sense of smell.

Kagome grinned. "So, when are you going to tell Miroku? Can't keep him in the dark too long you know." She said.

Sango sighed. "Well, the time hasn't been right and I need to make sure he actually is ready for the news."

"What news, my Sango?" Came Miroku's voice as he, Shippo and Inuyasha walked up. He sat down right as Sango sat up and Inuyasha plopped behind Kagome while Shippo sat in front of her.

Kagome sent Sango a 'Tell him or I will!' look out of the corner of her eye, focusing on Atsuko and Kaiya. When she felt they were done, her tail moved carefully under the blanket to remove Atsuko without making the blanket fall. The feat took her a while to master, but it had to work. "Okay, first you were hungry and then you fall asleep. You can't make up your mind." She mumbled to her son and handed him back to his father so she could fix her kimono and burp Kaiya.

Sango blinked and sighed. "Say, Miroku... You know how you wanted a child?"

"Mhm..." He replied, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, we'll have one in a few months... I'm pregnant." She said, playing with the edge of her skirt.

Kagome bit back a giggle at how Miroku was stunned and then grinned as he pulled Sango into a hug. Kaiya squirmed to make her mother acknowledge her and to tell her that she finished eating, causing Kagome to smile more and fix the other side and bringing a gurgling Kaiya out. "You squirm any more, missy and you might squirm out of my arms..." She held Kaiya over her shoulder and hears her gurgle in a laugh when she saw her dad and brother behind her. "Yes. That's your brother and dad. Now burp and you can go see them." Kaiya seemed to quiet down and let out a baby burp, returning to her gurgling sound. Kagome brought her to face her. "See? Now you can go see your dad."

Inuyasha chuckled as they switched children and Atsuko woke from his nap and made hands at his mother, which she gave her index finger to him as he gave a squeal of happiness and sucked on her finger. "I take it they were fine before we arrived?" He asked.

Kagome blinked and smirked. "Well, yeah. But they enjoy having you to keep them out of trouble. Or so they think. They were quiet and only woke up shortly before you came, just for a feeding... Which Atsuko fell asleep. He must've just wanted to be near Kaiya.." She sighed lightly before grinning at Sango. "See? Was that so hard to tell him? I mean, if you wouldn't have I would have told him myself."

"I just had to make sure he wouldn't bolt." Sango pouted lightly, causing her and Kagome to giggle.

"Well, if he did, I'd chase him down and drag him back by the ear if I had to." Kagome said, nodding in confirmation. "I'm sure I could manage to catch him, even if I had Atsuko and Kaiya with me."

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah.. As if.. You have more speed than I do and that wouldn't be fair. Plus, to think that those two are going to grow up with a 'nice' environment." He grinned.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Inuyasha half-glared. He used his free arm to hook around his mate and lift her easily into his lap, without displacing Atsuko.

"Between the temper you two definitely have and then there is... Well, I wouldn't say it to such young ears." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows slightly, earning a deep blush from Kagome, a whack from Sango and a glare from Inuyasha. "What? You complain too, Sango.."

Sango huffed and shot a look at her fiancee. "Well, at least I don't go asking every man if I could bear their child, unlike you." She shot back.

Kagome and Inuyasha just shook their head and watched, noticing the twins were also interested in the show. Kagome cuddled into her mate's chest while holding both pups in her lap, with his chest also supporting them.

Atsuko had black dog ears and the part like his father's was also black while the last half of his hair continued the color. The remainder was white and his eyes were a violet-brown, a mixture of his parent's human forms. Kaiya had the opposite, her hair was black until the tips of her bangs and the end of her hair, where there were streaks of white, included on her dog ears, too. Her eyes were just like her father's.

Miroku shook his head. "Now, now.. I have quit that once I proposed to you. Haven't I you two?" He asked, pleading.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nuzzled Kagome's head. "Leave us out of this... Its bad enough you've got our twins watching. We ain't gettin involved." He snarled lightly.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Exactly... You two solve your own problems.. If Sango unmans you, then so be it.. Go argue in your hut." She patted Inuyasha lightly. "Behave.. Just because they want to bring us in doesn't mean you can growl at 'em.." She giggled when the twins repeated their mother's actions, gurgling happily.

Inuyasha softly glared at his mate. "Now look at what you did. They copied you.. You're lucky they're happy.. Otherwise I might have to punish ya.." He grinned when Atsuko curled into his arm, gave a big yawn and fell asleep.

Kagome noticed it and smiled softly. "Can't stay mad and you know it.." She said as Kaiya repeated what Atsuko did, deciding to take a nap. Carefully, she got out of his arms and headed to their hut to lay them down for a nap. Once she laid Kaiya down in the crib located in the second of the three bedrooms, and covered her in the blanket Kaede had given to them, Kagome had a fun plan to allow her mate to take her again and, to help, it seemed she felt her body slightly heat up, signaling something good was happening. Ahh, to feel his cock inside my heated pussy.. I've yearned for it now for nearly six months, since I got too far along for us to fuck. Her mind went into the motions, stripping as she went into their room and curled under the blankets to await the love of her life.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly and followed after sending Miroku an 'I'll tear your dick off if you say anything about this, you perverted muso' glare. Blinking, he thought he smelt Kagome's heat but it seemed to vanish so he ignored it, focusing on placing his son next to his daughter in the crib next to hers, covering him up and exiting. He nearly tripped over his mate's sandals before following the trail with his eyes, seeing it lead into their room as he saw her form under the covers. Shedding his kisode and kimono, he crawled in, only to have his mate roll on top of him with a slight grin on her face. "Figured you wouldn't sleep, koi." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as her hands toyed with his ears, his body shivering at the touch like it normally did.

******LEMON (DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18!)******

Kagome leaned down so their noses were touching. "Now, how did you figure that, koishii? I don't believe I gave any hint away that I wouldn't sleep." She murred lightly when his hands began rubbing her ass while she spoke as her body lit up again at the feel of his cock growing hard in his hakama under her belly. Her own hands went between them and followed the opposite path his hands took to cradle her head before capturing her willing mouth in his. Unfortunately, her hands never got the chance to wrap around his cock as he rolled them over so that he was on top of her, his bulge resting against her heat. She purred and arched up slightly while entangling her fingers in his hair and spreading her legs wide to open herself more. "Mmm.. I forgot how hard you got.. Makes me even wetter.. Take me... Please..." She groaned softly when his mouth teased hers by lightly passing over them while the hardened bulge rubbed her clit. Using her hands, she dragged him back to her mouth while she arched up so that the teasing tip of him was near the entrance of her heated pussy.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, dislodging her hands as he licked his way to her mark. While he paid attention to her neck, his hands toying with her breasts, hearing her moan and arch up against his covered cock. Keeping her mouth busy, he shed his hakama and returned to resting on her heat, sinking slightly inside her. Before he could move his mouth to her breast and pull away from inside her, her legs wrapped around his and she pulled when she arched once more, causing him to be deeply seated inside her. The motion caused both to groan as his hands held her hips still and making him leave her neck, smirking down at her. "Sneaky, wench... Very sneaky... I wanted to be gentle.. Since you have other plans, you gonna take over? Or are you gonna let me love you slowly?" He snickered when she pouted a little.

"No fair... But, I suppose I can try to survive." She replied, smiling against his lips when he took her mouth again. To wait was torture to her body, but she reminded herself that he also had needs to tend to, and one need of his was to worship and reacquaint himself with her body. She sighed when he ran his left hand to cup her nape and his right held the small of her back. When his mouth left hers, she moaned softly as his lips trailed back to her mark, resuming what he was doing before. She gasped when he skipped over her breasts and went straight to her heat, the feel of his breath on her clit made her body shudder completely and when he ran a finger up and down the skin connecting her clit and pussy she began panting in broken gasps of air. Being without this for so long made her crave even more as she squirmed closer to his finger and wicked mouth until he took what she gladly offered: herself.

He continued to tease the nub, feeling it harden then soften, knowing she was starting to climb up to her climax. He closed his eyes to absorb her pleasure as her gasps dwindled to quiet whimpers before she sobbed out in her climax and he traveled back up to her lips, which were starting to turn red from their kisses. When she opened her eyes, he smiled at the satisfied look in them. "So... Did you survive?" He asked, remembering her statement from before her climax.

Kagome nodded. "Mmmhmm. I think I did survive... Although... I won't feel myself until you pound me.." She whispered against his mouth when he returned to her lips. Her hands rested on his chest while her legs were wrapped around his. Her insides felt like soup and she was completely lax with happiness.

He smiled and positioned himself at the entrance to her body and slid in easily, causing them both to moan quietly. After a moment to enjoy the feeling, he slowly began to thrust in and out while keeping his normally vocal mate quiet. It also kept him from taunting with his normal taunts during this. He knew if they woke the kids up, they'd never get to be alone again because the kids would think he was hurting their mother, when in fact she had wanted this. Holding her hips up allowed him to go deeper, causing her to pant into the kiss and making him groan into her mouth with each thrust. He growled when her claws started to scratch his shoulders, causing him to move faster and harder as she started whimpering against his mouth. Within minutes, their climaxes hit at the same time, her walls tightening against his cock that begun to swell as his cum swam into her womb, ensuring she would be having another pup or two soon. When they came, he grunted into her mouth the same time she howled into his. He collapsed onto her body, panting softly and hearing her doing the same to catch her breath.

******END LEMON******

Kagome finally caught her breath and smiled as she nuzzled into her mate's shoulder, content and completely sated. It thrilled her to feel him swollen inside her to ensure she would have another life inside of her and that the pup would be from her heat and his seed. She was grateful to be able to have as many pups as they could manage and still keep her slim body after the birth. Happy to have these moments, Kagome knew she would have never been herself if she could not be with Inuyasha. They were meant for each other.

**Well, lemme know what you think? And I'll keep updating.**


	2. My, the years fly by!

**Well, thanks for reviewing my stories, it makes me happy. I needed the reviews to counteract my irl problems with not having nor wanting a boyfriend and my IC problems of being banned from my favorite site, for no reason!**

…**. Anyhow, you readers and your reviews gave life to this story. And you've put up with my problems.**

… **Back to the story! This is chapter two: My the years fly by.**

**Oh... BTW... I do not own Inuyasha and gang. I do own the names of their kids, though and the ideas in my head.**

**Chapter Two: My the years fly by**

**~Twelve years later~**

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for her thirteen year-old twins to return. Atsuko and Kaiya were now a miniature version of her and Inuyasha back when they were younger. Now 30, Kagome swore the years flew by, because she remembered putting Atsuko and Kaiya to bed just yesterday and now they were growing into young adults. Kaiya turned out to be a beautiful young girl, growing a chest that Kagome remembered herself having at that age, but filling her hips out to give an hourglass shape. She looked down to a tug at her kimono.

When Atsuko and Kaiya were one, Kagome had given birth to another set of twins, Hiromi and Tamotsu. The two were opposite of their elder siblings, Hiromi was just like Kagome, with every feature of her mother, from the stubbornness to the temper flares. Tamotsu, however was like Inuyasha with the equally stubbornness and anger his father used to have. Those two were going on ten, and then there was Yuichi, Kyosuke, Yumiko, Manami and Kumiko. Each were two years apart and Kagome was expecting number ten, although she didn't think her mate knew.

The tug came from her youngest, Kumiko. "Mama, papa come soon wif brofer and sister?" Kumiko was a very smart four year-old, as were all of her siblings at that age. She looked like Kagome, but with Inuyasha's hair and his human eyes, no mixture.

Kagome nodded. "Of course, dear. I'm sure.. Well, lookit that.. It's the devil himself... Just kidding, love." She said, giggling at the look on his face. "See, Kumiko? If you wish hard enough, the wish comes true." Kumiko nodded and then went off to play with her siblings and friends. Like Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had children the same age as theirs, from Arata to Inari. Sango was also pregnant with their number ten, although she was due in a few weeks, while Kagome's time would be slightly after by three weeks. She rubbed her tummy a little as Sango waddled over (Well, she's eight months preggo, so she's a waddling penguin! xD) with Miroku following in her footsteps. "Sango. Don't you look pretty?"

Sango waved a hand at her. "I'm plump and look like I ate two kids, so don't call me pretty, Miss-I'm-not-as-plump-and-waddly." Sango laughed when Kagome pouted.

"I so DO waddle, Sango-chan, worse than most." Kagome informed with a nod. "So... Any plans?" She wiggled an eyebrow, causing the guys to groan. She and Sango knew their eldest, Arata, Kamiko, Atsuko and Kaiya were all in love with the other, Arata with Kaiya and Kamiko with Atsuko. Since they were seven, the four always stuck like glue to their 'match' as Kagome called it.

Inuyasha grinned and patted his mate's tummy lightly. "So far, the pups have been lucky **not** to get that scheming mind of yours, love. Let's hope it continues." He said, chuckling. "Not that it wouldn't be great to have one that thinks like you." He amended quickly, seeing a small shadow cross her eyes.

Miroku chuckled. "Nice save, Inuyasha." He caught the same look his friend did.

Kagome sighed and giggled. "That it was.. He managed to save his face from being impounded ten feet into the ground. And maybe a few boulders would've fallen on him.." Kagome put her thoughtful face on and shook her head. "Naw. That wouldn't be good… Cause I couldn't raise nine plus on my own.." She relaxed into her mate's arms and tilted her head to look at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Remember, it would take a lot more to get rid of me than a few rocks."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. Cause you managed to beat Naraku? I've known that for a while, love." She saw Sango and Miroku nod in agreement. "Plus, we were there to see it, ya know.."

Sango grinned. "Technically, Kagome-chan, **YOU **beat Naraku.. Cause of finding out that thing you asked."

Kagome shook her head, refusing to even take away something like that from her mate, considering he earned it more than she did. _After all, he and Kikyou were tied into Naraku's web over 50 years ago. For me to take credit for that, it would be like another betrayal to Inuyasha and I can't risk that. I won't risk him turning around and leaving me because he couldn't trust me. That would break everything I worked for, everything we fought for and everything we loved for. Not to mention him leaving would break my heart as well as the pups'._

Miroku blinked and his face turned solemn just as Sango burst out in one of her anger swings. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GOT NARAKU TO REALIZE HOW TERRIBLE HE WAS AND YOU WON'T ACCEPT GRATTITUDE THAT'S RIGHTFULLY YOURS, KAGOME-SAN? YOU HAD DONE SOMETHING NOT EVEN KIKYOU COULD DO! SHE WAS WEAK AND VUNERABLE TO NARAKU, UNLIKE YOU! YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT HE WAS NOT ALL POWERFUL, KIKYOU DID NOT!" Sango took a long breather.

Kagome flinched at the mention of her incarnation's name used so terribly. Plus, using her as a comparison to Kikyou was hurtful. Even though she hated her for trying to take Inuyasha away from her, Kagome still understood why Kikyou did those things. She refused to even take another word from Sango and faced their children, no longer wanting them to be near Miroku's kids. "Come on, children, I'll make supper!" She lead the younger ones and the rest back to their hut. _Looks like they can find their own mates and other halves._ She thought hopefully.

Kyosuke looked up to his mother and tilted his head, a trait all the siblings shared from their father. "Why did she say that mean stuff about Kikyou? She must have been nice." Kyosuke was six, but had gained Kagome's intellect for learning earlier.

The other younger children all cried the same thing, "Yeah." "Why?" and "How com?"

Kagome smiled and made them all sit down while she cooked. The hut had to get expanded due to Kagome's fruitfulness and Inuyasha's virility. She wasn't even showing with their tenth child, her stomach flat and smooth. "I don't know. I honestly don't know." She truly didn't understand why Sango suddenly chewed her out. She told Kyosuke to go sit down, since he was 'Ma's Helper', like most of the pups thus far. Suddenly, she sees something outside that was not her mate or Miroku or Miroku's wife.

**A/N: Dun dun da! Suspense! Who or what did Kagome see? Will she forgive Sango? Find out in the next chapter: Kagome in Danger. Help arrives!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and stuff. =3 I looove that.**


	3. Kagome in Trouble, help arrives

**Welcome back to this story! You shall find this chapter is 'odd' and different... I shall not say what it is about. That's what reading is for, bakas/bakuras.**

**Enjoy, review, favorite and remember: I only own my laptop, ideas and the children. Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's brilliant idea and storyline.**

**Kagome in Trouble! Help arrives.**

She made her way to bring the children their food, seeing a figure outside that seemed to not resemble Inuyasha. Nor did it look like Miroku or Miroku's wife. When she looked up, the figure was gone. "You all stay here. Atsuko, Kaiya, you're in charge while I'm gone." She explained and headed out the door, wandering into the forest, making sure to keep her senses open.

Her footsteps slowed as she had to lean against the nearby tree for a break. She froze when a shadow dashed nearby out of the corner of her eye. The ears atop her head twitched to catch the sound again while her nose tried to detect the scents that were unfamiliar. Just as she was about to catch something, she found herself suddenly in the air, her back against the tree with one hand on her throat. She opened her eyes to see a large demon that resembled one of the panther demons that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had destroyed years ago.

The figure's other hand was at her waist while its very large body pressed her tighter into the tree. When it spoke, it sent shivers throughout her body. "Ye.. Shall pay for my cousins' deaths… With yer body… Should that stupid mate of yers wonder who did this to ye, tell him it was Kiamarotsu, clan leader of the Panther Tribe of Miastu." He hissed into her ear nearest him. The hand on her throat tightened until she felt lightheaded, but she refused to pass out. Kiamarotsu's right hand crept up to her neck, sliding into her kimono and grasping her breasts, hard enough that her body flinched and tightened.

Kagome thought of Inuyasha, knowing eventually, his own mark should start throbbing in her pain and discomfort. _Please... Help... Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha..._

_Save me..._

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Inuyasha growled lightly at Sango for even mentioning his mate in the same sentence as his past lover/friend's. "You fucking dare use Kikyou's name while talking to her? Sure Kikyou was weak, but Kikyou also was more powerful than you ever can think. Only Kagome surpasses her in powers, Kikyou even told us that when Kagome was in her world 'testing'." He grunted and took off for his hut, disgusted to even stay long in her presence. His hut that he had built and expanded with help for his mate came into sight. When he walked into the hut, the pups were cleaning their bowls, something Kagome had taught them. Atsuko saw him and his face switched to worrying. Inuyasha tilted his head slightly. "Somethin up, Atsuko? Where's your ma?"

Kaiya spoke up. "Ma went out after seeing something and hasn't come back. Normally she's back before you come, papa." She said, leading her siblings to their rooms for their nap. When she came back, she looked confused. "At first, me and Atsuko thought that she was going to clear her head from what 'SHE' said, but she looked curious as she walked out."

Atsuko nodded. "Before we could ask Ma, she told me and Kaiya to watch the others and left."

Inuyasha blinked and wondered what could've made her act that way. She must've thought there was a threat to the pups and went to scare whatever it was away. Just then, his mark felt painful and was throbbing in discomfort.

_Please... Help... Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha..._

_Save me..._

_Kagome?_

Inuyasha blinked and told his eldest to stay put as he left, following both her scent and the thoughts that seemed to get louder when he felt her scent was growing. He saw his mate and she looked like she was in terrible pain and discomfort by the large shadow that made her appear even tinier. Going downwind, he snuck up behind the figure, signaling to his mate via the mark that he was there, yet not alerting the figure to his presence.

Kagome mentally relaxed as she kept her body stiff and unresponsive. The hand on her neck was suddenly loose as it fell to the ground, sounds of both Kiamarotsu's howl in pain as well as a boomerang returning to its owner. She dropped to the ground, panting to catch her breath, clinging to the kimono top while looking around to see who threw the boomerang. Before she could comprehend anything, a force on the side of her head caused her to fly onto her back.

Inuyasha's body went haywire at the sickening sight and sound of his mate being hit and her now unconscious body hitting the ground. He saw the figure turn towards his woman and charged over with Tetsusaiga in front of him, growling.

The demon stared and laughed a little bit. "Ahh. The pathetic one shows his fangs. It's pitiful that the witch couldn't even defend herself... To think she helped you kill my cousins, the Panther Demons..." He scoffed as two more voices were heard.

"Kagome-sama!" Came Miroku's voice.

"Kagome-chan!" Was Sango's desperate call.

The two saw Inuyasha in his demon form, standing infront of his mate, who wasn't replying to their calls. Sango rushed over to her friend, as much as her belly could do while Miroku stood beside Inuyasha. "Who are you? Why did you hurt Lady Kagome?" Miroku demanded, since Inuyasha was unable to ask questions at the moment.

"I am Kiamarotsu, clan leader of the Panther Tribe of Miastu. Your weak witch 'KahGohMeh' was the one who helped lead them to death with her charms." Kiamarotsu said.

"**Shut the fuck up! I'm sick of your disgusting voice and retched smell. You shall join your cousins! Take this! Adamant Barrage!**" Demon Inuyasha growled, charging the move he used to defeat Naraku and many demons before that. Before the body even hit the ground, he was gone with Kagome in his arms, heading to their cave so he could check for major wounds.

Kagome stirred slightly and nuzzled into his chest, mentally wincing at the pain that that action caused. She ran a mental check of her body, smiling to feel all that has happened hasn't hurt the unborn pup she had yet to tell anyone about. Her ears heard the familiar running of the waterfall that hid the cave she and her mate often used for quiet time. When he stopped, she knew they were inside the cave and began to signal she was awake by stretching her legs and free arm, wincing at the pain.

He tilted his head down to see her, gold irises surrounded by red and purple marks underneath his darkened shadows. His fangs peaked out more than they normally did, due to the fact he was still a full demon. "Love, you look great, despite a few things." He said, kissing her forehead lightly.

Kagome blinked and smiled a little. "And what are the 'few things'?" She asked as she moved to let him know to let her down. When he paused, she grinned softly. "I can stand, but you can support me if you want."

Inuyasha nodded and gently bent down to put her feet on the ground and helping her stand. "There is only a slight bruise that should heal by tomorrow. Otherwise, not much. Are you in pain?" He asked as he followed her to sitting on the furs.

Kagome nodded slightly. "Just every time I stretch or something. Otherwise, I'm fine." She smiled and snuggled into him, wondering if she should tell him now or later about the pup and figured to get over his anger now rather than later. "Say, Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"You did happen to notice that I've not really been well the past few weeks' right?" She asked.

"Course I have. Why? Are you feeling sick now?" He asked cautiously.

Kagome shook her head. "No... I am fine. It's just I don't exactly know how angry you'd get if I told you why..."

Inuyasha leaned a little so he could see her. "Depends on why you've been ill. Then I'd wonder."

Kagome sighed. "Well, I found out that I'm going to have our tenth pup." She waited for him to get up and leave.

Inuyasha grinned and held her closer. "That's great. Why'd you think I would be mad at that?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, because I managed to get into trouble again. That and I was reckless in leaving my weapon at home."

He chuckled and gently cupped her face. "You were protecting our pups. It's natural to be reckless while protecting something you love and care about. Like I was with you a lot. I was always reckless when it came to you." He smirked a little at the memory.

She giggled and nodded, remembering the times that he actually was reckless. "That is true. So, you're glad you still have it?" She asked, knowing he knew what she meant.

Inuyasha smiled slowly and rubbed her cheek that was fading in color. "That's the main reason I can keep up with that damn monk." He chuckled and rested his forehead on hers. "You've helped that too."

Kagome grinned as her eyes drooped slightly when she realized how close they were now. "I've just been lucky..." She murmured as his head tilted to capture her mouth in a sweet kiss to insure him she was okay.

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss, knowing that their pups will be alright, just like their mother has been, with or without him. Though he knew she preferred the latter.

**That's the end of Chapter three. =) Hope you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing.**

**~Kagome-H.**


	4. Epilogue

**Well, The Missing Files and Cherished Ties have lead up to this! The final chapter! Thank you all that have read reviewed the stories. I am proud and happy to wrap up another story. [:D] =3 you all and enjoy!**

**Epilogue: Grandpups and more.**

"Mother? Father? Are you home?" Came a male voice from outside the hut in the middle of the woods.

"Yes, hold on, Atsuko.. I'll be out." A female voice called out as she finally left the hut, her raven hair pulled up into a ponytail. Kagome still has not aged due to mating with Inuyasha, a trait that was helpful. "You hollered? Your father should—Never mind, there he is. Dear, look who came to visit us." She said as Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha walked up.

"Atsuko, how's it going?" Inuyasha asked, going to Kagome's left side, grinning.

"Great! I decided to let you know me and Umeko are going to be having our fourth child. We figured that we'd let you know. But Umeko wasn't up to travel, so she sent me to let you know." Atsuko said.

Kagome smiled and giggled. "Again, congratulations. I think you gained your finesse from your father. Have you heard the news from Kaiya?" When Atsuko shook his head, Kagome smiled even more. "Well, she is also expecting her third child. She told us that Shirou and she are excited to be parents a third time."

Inuyasha nodded. "That and the other three are just getting started, while Yumiko, Manami and Kumiko are 'dating' as your mom would put it and Masaru and Kasumi are still hanging around here." He chuckled as he saw his youngest son and daughter walk up. "Masaru, Kasumi, Atsuko's home."

Kasumi grinned as she charged at him with her hug and Masaru coming up from behind her. "Welcome home. You gonna stay for a while?" She asked. "

Atsuko grinned, something all the brothers shared from their father. "Course I am. But, not too long, since Umeko's expecting. She'll get worried eventually."

Inuyasha chuckled and took his mate into his arms. "Yeah. Your mother was like that a lot." He saw the other children walk up, along with Umeko and Shirou, both of whom Kagome immediately took to. "Well, if everyone's here, I'm starved. That dammed monk is sorely testing his lifespan." He grumbled as they all went inside, quickly spinning his mate around.

Kagome giggled a little. "That was not nice." She half-heartedly scolded as she placed her hands on his neck.

"Whaddya expect me to do? I needed you, woman." He growled slightly, taking her giggling mouth with his own, taking a willing kiss he didn't get this morning before he left, since she was feeding Misuke, Mayio, Keiko and Izayoi.

When he pulled away, Kagome was smiling. "Well, I needed you to, dearest. I'll always need you.. So will the pups, even if they are grown up." She grinned and dragged him into another part of the house to show him exactly how much she'd need him, not that he was complaining.

They returned to the party completely relaxed and saw Miroku wiggle his eyebrows, causing both to shrug and laugh, figuring he will never change either.

Inuyasha knew, when they were all saying goodnights, that if he had sent Kagome back that day 20 plus years ago, he would've never found such happiness. Nor would he have learned that he would always be a hero to his kids and their kids to come, as well as be his love's best friend and lover for all eternity.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed these stories. =D I loved writing the stories. My favorite reviews I shall now post! From this story:**

**CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin: ****YAY! IT'S THE SEQUEL! THANK YOU! They are both great! Update soon please! Keep on Writing! Rin**

**Adam: ****Love it Im glad the demon didn't get to have his way with Kagome. Can't wait to read more! IM SOO EXCITED!**

**And from the first story:**

**mangamichelle12: ****Awesome story I can't wait 4r you to write more XD**

**Yoko of the masquerade: ****It's a good story!**

**Adam: Screams for a sequel or epilogue to see thier kids grow up. EPIC!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you read my other fics~~ I =3 you all!**

**~Kagome-H.**


End file.
